Let me tell you a story
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: El mundo de Santana se derrumba cuando despierta en un lugar desconocido y una enigmática chica aparece junto a una puerta. "Esta es la Puerta del Rencor. Aquí llegan quienes, como tú, han sido asesinados."  Brittana - Glee/Sky High crossover.
1. Preámbulo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee y su historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco me pertence el concepto ni los personajes del manga Sky High. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Preámbulo<strong>

"_Los hombres temen la muerte, como los niños temen adentrarse en la oscuridad; y tal como ese temor natural en los niños es alimentado con cuentos, también lo es lo otro."  
><em>- Francis Bacon, _Essays, 2, 'Of Death'_

Lo primero con lo que se encuentra al abrir los ojos es con la llanura más desolada que ha visto en su vida. Rodeada de unos pocos cúmulos de niebla, observa el horizonte y solo ve un paisaje seco y solitario extenderse por kilómetros a la redonda.

_¿Dónde rayos estoy?_

Se pone de pie y se palpa el pecho, los brazos y el rostro para comprobar que esta bien. Su cabeza no lo procesa en ese momento debido a la confusión, pero no puede sentir realmente las cosas que toca. Aun así, no ve ni siente ninguna herida a la vista, lo único que nota es que parece tener un incesante dolor de cabeza que no le permite pensar con claridad.

Vuelve a observar la extraña vista a sus pies, intentando rememorar cada uno de los paisajes que ha visto en los libros de viaje de su padre. Pero no puede relacionarlo con ninguno. Era como estar parada en una foto gastada, con los colores desteñidos y una gran presencia de gris.

_Lo único que me queda es caminar_ – pensó a la vez que daba los primeros pasos. Al principio le pareció extraño lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo, como si las fuerzas se le hubieran agotado hace décadas y solo la voluntad los moviera. Pero dado que no podía recordar que había ocurrido ni porque se encontraba en ese lugar, no tenía más remedio que seguir moviéndose. _Es decir, tenía que llegar a algún lado ¿no?_ – tenía serias dudas sobre su último pensamiento, pero decidió ignorarlas.

Cuánto tiempo pasó o cuántos kilómetros caminó, no estaba segura de que la magnitud de aquella respuesta fuera siquiera calculable. O más bien solo había caminado quince minutos y no lo sabía. Y es que el tiempo en ese extraño lugar parecía no correr. El oscuro manto del cielo sin estrellas no cambiaba ni parecían cambiar sus alrededores. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera salido del lugar donde despertó.

_¿Qué diablos sucede joder?_

Es entonces cuando la ve aparecer entre la niebla, una extraña construcción de estilo oriental. Sabe que es de un país lejano cruzando el mar, porque su padre le había hablado de él. La construcción la atemoriza, pero no se detiene, algo le dice que en ese lugar encontrará respuestas. A medida que avanza hacia el lugar va dándose cuenta de lo colosal de la estructura. Un gran portal con dos anchas puertas de madera se alza ante ella, y las murallas que nacen a cada lado de esta parecen extenderse hasta el infinito, perdiéndose en la niebla. Ahora nada tenía sentido para Santana.

De repente, todo enmudece a su alrededor. No es que antes escuchara el más mínimo ruido, pero ahora estaba experimentando el verdadero silencio absoluto, y el simple hecho de saberlo la hace sentir frágil y pequeña, como nunca antes en su vida.

- Bienvenida.

La voz a su espalda era una de las más extrañas que había oído nunca. Como si todas las voces que conocía se unieran en una única voz universal. Lo extraño era que por más terrorífico que pudiera sonar esa idea, la voz de la muchacha que había aparecido a los pies de la puerta ponía a su corazón en calma.

- ¿Quién… quién eres? – notó cierta dificultad para sacar esas palabras de sus labios, pero no le tomó atención a ese detalle.

_¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?_

La presencia no le contestó inmediatamente, mas bien se dedicó a examinarla. Esa mirada tan profunda y sabia, le daba la impresión de que había vivido tanto como los humanos en la Tierra y aun más. Que había visto cosas, sucesos, personas, que nadie podría imaginar. Que lo había presenciado todo, desde lo más mundano hasta los grandes acontecimientos que marcaran el destino de este planeta y sus habitantes. Esa mirada contrastaba con lo joven que parecía ser. Además, Santana nunca había visto a nadie así. De tez tan blanca como hueso expuesto y cabello tan negro que podría confundirse con la noche misma. La chica vestía un traje oscuro pero que a veces parecía dejarse ver con leves destellos rojizos cual sangre y que le recordaba a los kimonos de las geishas, personajes de la cultura japonesa a los que dedicaban capítulos enteros en los libros dedicados al país del sol naciente. No podía verle los pies, era como si la niebla se moviera junto a ella y la escoltara a donde fuera.

_¿Mis padres sabrán que estoy acá?_

- ¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Dónde…?

- Esta es la Puerta del Rencor – volvió a hablar la muchacha, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Santana, sobrecogiendo su alma hasta lo más profundo – aquí llegan quienes, como tú, han sido asesinados.

_Asesina- ¡¿Asesinados?_

- Oye, baby doll, ¿a que rayos te refiere con asesin-? – Santana no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un dolor inmenso en el costado de su cuerpo la dejó sin aire, luego uno en las piernas, y luego en su espalda. Las punzadas de dolor se extendían por su ser y se maximizaban. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó una mano al corazón, fue ahí que se percató por primera vez que no podía sentir su propio latir - ¡Q-Qué… dime qué… sucede! – logró formular antes de derrumbarse por completo a los pies de la presencia.

- Tu sufrimiento se debe a que aún no se han percatado de tu muerte.

- ¿C-Cómo…? – ya no podía aguantar el dolor, estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Tus asesinos no se han percatado aún que has muerto.

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero a pesar de lo ilógico y descabellado que podía sonar todo, el dolor era tan intenso y real, el mundo en el que se encontraba era tan extraño y onírico, todas esas cosas se juntaban en su cabeza y un presentimiento la hacía decirse que sí, era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo esa muchacha, ella estaba muerta.

Ahora la chica estaba en cuclillas a su lado, observándola en su tortura.

- ¿Cuándo… se detendrán?

- No podría decirte con exactitud.

- ¿Quién eres…?

- Soy Izuko, la guardiana de la Puerta.

Santana volvió a dirigir su mirada al gran portal. Las puertas se mantenían cerradas y parecía que nadie las hubiera movido en años. No podía imaginar que era lo que se hallaba más allá de los pilares que la sostenían, pero sabía que ahí encontraría su destino, fuera este bueno o malo.

Entonces el dolor cesó de improviso, desapareciendo tan bruscamente como había aparecido. Y por fin los pulmones de Santana pudieron llenarse de aire nuevamente – hablando metafóricamente, claro – _se supone que estoy muerta, ¿no?_

- Así que de verdad estoy muerta… - dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- Acabas de morir, Santana López, te has separado de tu cuerpo y ahora existes solo en alma – para sorpresa de la chica, esta presencia parecía estar dispuesta a responder todas sus preguntas, lo que era un gran alivio dentro de tantas malas noticias.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- A partir de ahora tu alma debe prepararse para ir al paraíso y reencarnarse – respondió la muchacha sin inmutarse, como si hubiera pronunciado esas palabras millones de veces ya – para almas como la tuya este es el lugar de espera antes de emprender el camino.

_Asesinada… asesinada… asesinada…_

No le cabía en la cabeza que su vida hubiera terminado de esa forma. Podía aguantar un atropello, una muerte inesperada, incluso una enfermedad mortal como tantas había en el mundo, pero un asesinato… era cruel.

- Espera, si estoy verdaderamente muerta, ¿cómo es que estoy hablando contigo? – su alma lo sabía, sabía que la chica no le estaba mintiendo, pero Santana se resistía a creer en un destino tan cruel.

Ahora la chica estaba a su lado, pero dándole la espalda, y Santana tragó saliva.

_No puedo recordar…_

- ¿Recuerdas como era tu vida?

Santana no entendía a que venía la pregunta, pero sin intentarlo ya estaban apareciendo imágenes de su existencia en su mente. Sus primeros días de escuela, las salidas con sus padres, cenas familiares y con amigos, el coro de la escuela, las animadoras, Brittany…

- Brittany… - susurró y algo hizo click en su memoria.

- Ahora, haz un esfuerzo por recordar tu muerte.

Un miedo sin medida se apoderó del alma de Santana y no porque su cabeza se estuviera llenando de imágenes de su muerte, el cese de su existencia era lo de menos comparado con lo que estaba viendo. Imágenes escabrosas, sangre, gritos y Brittany, su Brittany, en medio de todo aquello.

- Esfuérzate por recordar…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ok, primer intento de un fic largo con el fandom de Glee, ojalá les haya gustado hasta ahora porque es una idea con la que vengo trabajando un tiempo, desde que leí el manga de Sky High que quería hacer un crossover entre las dos historias. Sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos ya que estoy bastante interesada en saber que piensan del concepto y del fic en general :) Nos vemos.


	2. Óbito

**N/A: **Perdonen si la espera por una actualización se les ha hecho algo larga, últimamente el tiempo para escribir me es muy escaso. Ojala el capítulo les compense eso. Los comentarios son muy bienvenidos, estoy muy interesada en saber sus opiniones sobre como ha transcurrido esta parte. Por último, _óbito_ es otra forma de decir _muerte_, por lo que pueden imaginarse que ocurrirá a lo largo del capítulo :) Eso, disfruten y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Óbito<strong>

_"Aquel que tú crees que ha muerto, no ha hecho más que adelantarse en el camino."  
><em>_- Séneca_

Había veces en que Santana soñaba con el futuro. Sentada sola en su habitación o con su mano firmemente agarrada a la de Brittany. Soñaba con que el mundo cambiaria para mejor. Se imaginaba el día de graduación, tomando a Brittany en sus brazos, ella riendo con una dulce expresión de contento en su rostro, las dos montando en su auto y, junto con unas pocas maletas y Lord Tubbington en su cesto de viaje, marchándose de Lima para nunca volver ni dar la vista atrás. Marchándose a un lugar donde fueran aceptadas, donde existiera una comunidad que las protegiera, donde nadie las conociera y donde ya no importara si una parte de la sociedad las seguía juzgando, porque no tendrían que preocuparse por las miradas de desaprobación de sus padres ni de la gente que antes parecía tan cercana. Porque estarían juntas y eso era lo importante.

Santana soñaba y cada vez que su cabeza se colmaba de aquellos pensamientos, una sonrisa llena de esperanza se instalaba en su rostro.

Y es que cada vez le parecía más fácil tener expectativas positivas sobre el futuro. Era un gran cambio en comparación con unos meses atrás. Cuando el miedo la consumía y lo único que podía hacer era romper el corazón de Brittany una y otra vez. Pero las dos se resignaban y entendían. Porque en los tiempos que corrían tomarse las manos abiertamente era sinónimo de una visita a la oficina del director y un beso lo más seguro es que terminara en expulsión, puede que por las creencias del director o por la presión de los padres, de todas formas estarían afuera. Y Santana no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera, ya que las becas deportivas que conseguirían a través de las animadoras era lo único que las sacaría de aquel lugar. Confiaba en ello, por lo que debían mantenerse alejadas de los problemas dentro de lo posible.

Santana soñaba a veces en el sótano de Noah, sentada en el viejo sillón que el chico encontrara un día tirado a un lado de la carretera. Cada jueves, tras las prácticas del coro, ella y Brittany iban a pasar el rato con él y su hermana pequeña, y a veces se les unían los demás miembros del Glee Club. Santana era feliz en ese lugar, porque nadie la juzgaba por lo que Brittany y ella sentían, y aunque al principio a algunos les costo entender, la familia que habían formado en esos últimos años había prevalecido por sobre los estigmas sociales.

Juntos veían capítulos de _Leave It to Beaver. _En ellos Santana observaba la representación ideal de la familia americana: un padre trabajador, una madre cariñosa, preocupada del hogar y de la crianza de los hijos, un hermano mayor responsable y el menor, que aunque travieso, siempre aprendía la lección del día al final de cada episodio. Santana veía esto y no podía evitar soñar nuevamente con el futuro. Una casa que compartir con Brittany, donde cuidar de Lord Tubbington, donde llegar a casa luego del trabajo; y, si se sentía especialmente animada, puede que junto a ellas imaginara niños y una boda pequeña, pero acogedora, en compañía de la poca gente que importaba. Obviamente simbólica, pero Santana tenía esperanzas, las leyes algún día tendrían que cambiar.

Hace poco más de una década que la segunda Gran Guerra había terminado. Pero aun así la gente vivía en un constante estado de miedo. Los meses pasaban, y entre simulacros de bomba, competiciones con el coro y las animadoras, conflictos diplomáticos, preparativos para la graduación y la preocupación por pasar todas las asignaturas, el tiempo había pasado volando y sin que Santana se diera cuenta, diciembre ya estaba a su puerta.

El año parecía haber acabado bien para todos. Hace unas pocas semanas habían ganado las nacionales y aun seguían inyectados de la euforia que eso significaba. Las cosas en la escuela no habían cambiado mucho; ya no les lanzaban granizados tan a menudo ni les llenaban los casilleros de tierra o basura, pero el Glee Club no había subido tantos escalones sociales como hubieran pensado que ocurriría. Seguían siendo algo _losers_, pero _losers_ a quienes no les importaba serlo. Porque las cosas parecían encaminarse a buen puerto y con solo unas pocas semanas para graduarse, los de último año estaban emocionados por disfrutar cada momento que les quedara en aquellos pasillos donde habían vivido tantos triunfos y derrotas.

Del techo, cerca de la cafetería, colgaba un cartel animando a los _seniors_ a asistir al baile de graduación. Cada vez que Santana pasaba bajo el anuncio tomada discretamente de la mano de Britany, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y sin pensárselo apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novia. Brittany notaba esto y sonreía encantada, llevando la mano de Santana a sus labios para besarla, sin importar si alguien las pudiera ver. Y aunque el miedo seguía allí, era tan poco el tiempo que les quedaba en Lima que para Santana ya no valía la pena seguir ocultando su verdadero ser, al menos no de manera tan exhaustiva.

Amaba a Brittany, y Brittany la amaba a ella. ¿De verdad era un pecado aquello?

Además, a quien le molestara solo tendría que aguantarlas por ahí un par de semanas más. Santana aun no se lo había dicho a Brittany (aunque esta ya tenía una vaga idea sobre de qué se trataba), tenía todo listo para que empacaran sus cosas y se largaran de ahí apenas recibieran sus diplomas. New York sería lo más seguro. Quería comenzar una nueva vida, desde cero, y dejar los malos recuerdos enterrados en lo profundo de los pasillos de McKinley High.

_Solo unas pocas semanas más, Britt, solo eso y seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos, sin tener que preocuparnos de nada. Primero un departamento, terminar los estudios, puede que después tu estudio de baile y quién sabe…_

- Entonces, ¿al final quiénes serán nuestras parejas para el baile? – preguntó Brittany cuando llegaron junto a sus casilleros.

- Kurt y su nuevo... novio – la última palabra Santana la dijo en voz baja y con cuidado, aunque tenían la protección de los chicos del Glee Club y de la recién formada comunidad de los padres de Rachel, aún era peligroso hablar de estos temas de forma pública – ellos nos acompañaran. Dijeron que así nos evitábamos un posible problema, ya sabes… ya que ninguno querrá ir con su pareja más allá de tomarnos las manos para los lentos.

Brittany rió y asintió. El beso en la mejilla que siguiera sorprendió a Santana como siempre que Brittany le mostraba su afecto en algún lugar público, y aunque la chica cuidaba de fijarse por si había alguien cerca, Santana no podía evitar el escalofrío de miedo y placer que recorría su espalda cada vez. Aun así, le sonrió a su novia y sin decir palabra, confiando en que leyera sus labios, le dijo que más tarde podrían continuar con aquello en la privacidad de su habitación. Por respuesta recibió el leve sonrojo que se apoderara de las mejillas de Brittany.

Las clases y las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. Entonces llegó el día del tan esperado baile de graduación.

Recostada en la cama, Santana estaba perdida en el suave roce de los labios de Brittany contra los suyos, en el tacto gentil de sus dedos contra su cuello y en la breve caricia de su aliento cuando tenían que separarse por aire. Por un momento Santana pensó que talvez lo mejor era no ir al baile y disfrutar esa noche a solas con Brittany, pero sabía lo importante que era para su novia cumplir con esa etapa de su vida escolar; además, Kurt y Blaine ya deberían estar a meros minutos de aparecer en el portal de los Pierce para recogerlas. Con cierta dificultas se separaron y cada una terminó de arreglarse. Sería para otra ocasión entonces.

- Estás bellísima, San…

Al girarse Santana quedó sin aliento ante la visión que tenía ante si. Brittany más elegante y hermosa que nunca, como sacada directamente de un cuento de hadas, con esa aura que parecía constantemente rodearla aún más intensificada que de costumbre. Las palabras la abandonaron por un instante, al igual que los pensamientos coherentes; en ese momento Santana solo podía pensar en la belleza etérea de Brittany y en como quería faltar a ese estúpido baile y desnudarla ahí mismo. La risa nerviosa de su novia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_Hoy será el día, hoy se lo diré… le diré que quiero que emprenda este viaje conmigo._

- Tú lo estás aún más – dijo Santana en voz queda, acariciando la mejilla de Brittany.

En eso el timbre suena y la característica voz de Kurt les llega desde el primer piso. Las chicas se sonríen y le dan los últimos toques a su maquillaje y atuendo. Ya era hora.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días, San? – preguntó Brittany mientras bajaban las escaleras – sobre esta noche…

- Si, que esta sería la mejor noche de tu vida – respondió Santana con confianza, ya que planeaba cumplirlo a cualquier costo, quería que Brittany se llevara un bonito último recuerdo de este lugar - ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - Santana se detuvo al sentir el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica.

- ¿Sucede algo? – ya estaban a mitad de las escaleras y el tiempo no corría a su favor – Kurt y su novio ya llegaron, Brittany, si no quieres ir…

- No, no… nada de eso.

Los ojos de Brittany mostraban una extraña mezcla entre dudas y excitación. Santana no podía leerlos del todo. _¿Cuál es el problema, B? Lo que quieras, intentaré cumplirlo, solo…_

- ¿Santana…? – Brittany se mordió levemente el labio inferior antes de continuar - ¿bailarías conmigo esta noche?

El incómodo silencio que se instaló entre las dos pareció durar eones. Ante la nula respuesta de Santana, Brittany pasó junto a ella y continuó su camino escaleras abajo, no sin antes decirle que lo pensara, que eso la haría muy feliz.

- Siempre he soñado con bailar contigo…

Fue solo un susurro, pero caló hondo en el corazón de Santana. Una cosa era tomarse de las manos de vez en cuando y besarse cuando nadie las observaba, pero otro asunto muy distinto era bailar juntas.

_Dije que cumpliría lo que quisieras… pero esto, esto ya es jugar con fuego._

Santana tenía sueños, pero ninguno de ellos se volvía realidad cuando los situaba dentro de las fronteras de Lima. En las noticias no era extraño escuchar de nuevas pesquisas en bares donde solía reunirse gente como ellas; de arrestos, tortura y desapariciones. Y nada de eso era condenado abiertamente. No había noticia que no involucrara violencia o escarmiento social. También había leído en el diario local como había padres que echaban a sus hijos a la calle o los enviaban a terapias en otras ciudades con la esperanza de que los reformaran; había leído de suicidios que se encubrían con falsas excusas para esconder la verdadera razón tras ello, que esas personas ya no soportaron las burlas y el rechazo que les generaba su condición. Nunca, desde que comenzara a notar este tipo de cosas, había leído una historia con un final feliz en las inmediaciones de Lima. Solo a través de Rachel había logrado conocer que en las ciudades más grandes había gente que se estaba levantando en protesta por estos actos que violaban todo sentido común, porque… ¿Cuál era el sentido de pelear el amor? Porque era eso, simplemente. Ella y Brittany se amaban, _no big deal._

Se subieron al carro de Blaine y en silencio se dirigieron a la escuela.

El gimnasio estaba hermosamente adornado. Con guirnaldas y globos colgando del techo, una gran mesa llena de aperitivos y refrescos, las luces a mediana intensidad y una banda local que tocaba covers de los hits del momento. Todo se veía perfecto, pero Santana aún no podía decidirse sobre la petición de Brittany. Antes que pudiera decir nada y sin que Brittany le dirigiera una palabra desde su conversación en la escalera, su novia tomó del brazo a Kurt y lo condujo hacia la pista de baile, dejando a Blaine y Santana ahí, pasmados y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Blaine no era un mal chico y en general era divertido, pero la cabeza de Santana estaba en otro lado. Se dedicaron a bailar algunas canciones y hablar otro poco, pero más que nada a sentarse en una mesa para observar a sus respectivas parejas. Kurt parecía disfrutar de si mismo, pero Santana sabía que en la mente de Brittany había algo más que el ritmo, por las continuas miradas que cruzaba con ella. Miradas que invitaban a Santana a levantarse e interponerse entre los dos, porque ella era la que debía estar en el lugar del chico disfrutando de ese baile que supuestamente era para ellas, las que se marchaban. Su última despedida.

Santana no llegó más allá de dar unos pasos. La música se detuvo y el director subió al escenario para anunciar el rey y la reina de aquel año. Los aplausos no tardaron en venir cuando Noah tomó el cetro de rey y Quinn obtuvo una corona que talvez no deseaba, pero que la hacía inmensamente feliz. Fue en eso cuando Rachel apareció a su lado.

- Vamos, el Glee Club les tiene una sorpresa – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y sin dar tiempo para reaccionar, arrastró a Santana fuera del gimnasio. De forma fugaz, Santana pudo ver como Finn iba en busca de su hermano y Brittany, y como Tina y Mike invitaban a Blaine.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

Era la sala del Glee Club, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía no serlo. Estaba adornada de forma muy parecida al gimnasio, pero a menor escala. En un rincón estaba parte de la banda del colegio, esos que siempre sin quejarse los acompañaban en sus prácticas y competencias. También estaba Brad, quien le dirigió una media sonrisa a Santana. Se llevaban bien. Brad tocó unas cuantas notas en el piano antes de que los demás chicos lo siguieran, a la vez que los restantes miembros del coro entraban en la sala seguidos por los que parecían ser los demás invitados especiales: unos confundidos Kurt y Blaine, y una maravillada Brittany.

- El salón nunca había estado tan bonito – comentó la chica, acercándose a Santana.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Así damos inicio al baile de graduación exclusivo del Glee Club– a lo que Rachel decía esto Artie y Mercedes lanzaban un poco de confeti al aire – disfruten.

- Ok… ¿y eso qué significa? – preguntó Kurt, quien parecía más interesado en ver como transcurría el primer baile de los recién coronados. Siempre se había sentido interesado por ese tipo de cosas.

- Bueno – ahora era Finn quien tomaba la palabra – se cuán importante es este baile para ti, Kurt, y quería que lo disfrutaras con la que yo sé… querías que fuera tu verdadera pareja – en eso el chico se adelanta y tomando la mano de su hermano lo conduce a donde se encuentra Blaine, quién no puede retener el sonrojo que cubre su rostro – vamos, a bailar.

- Tú también, Santana – exclama entusiasta Tina, pasando junto a Brittany y haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque, como diciéndole a Santana "atrévete, que no pierdes nada".

Pero aunque había muchas cosas que perder, Santana sabía que esta era una oportunidad caída del cielo y los ojos de Brittany, llenos de un renovado brillo, le confirmaban lo que ya sabía con seguridad. Estaban a segundos de bailar juntas por primera vez en público, aunque ese público no fuera más que los chicos del coro. De todas maneras era terriblemente excitante e incluso un poco conmovedor.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo, Brittany? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que estaba recorriendo sus venas. Sabía que no era posible, pero el rechazo aún era una posibilidad que la aterraba.

- Por supuesto, tontita – y desde ese momento en adelante, Santana sintió que un peso abandonaba su espalda y que los fuertes brazos de Brittany en su cintura la hacían más ligera que nunca antes.

No estaría segura de poder precisar cuántas canciones bailaron aquella noche. Pero sí podría afirmar, sin dudas, que fue la noche más maravillosa que había vivido hasta ahora; recordaría cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada mirada y cada beso. Las vueltas y cómo el experimentado cuerpo de Brittany la llevaba a través del salón, la hacía sentir como si solo existieran ellas dos. El cristalino océano de los ojos de Brittany, que la arrullaba cual mar calmo y la mecía suavemente al igual que las olas acarician la orilla, y la hacia perderse, ser ciega a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tal vez si hubiera estado más alerta, como siempre que estuviera con Brittany en las inmediaciones de la escuela, Santana hubiera notado el grupo de jugadores de fútbol que las observaba desde la ventanilla de la puerta.

Pero es que todo se sentía tan íntimo e irreal.

La última canción terminó y todos aplaudieron, fue entonces que Puck y Quinn llegaron para dar por finalizada esa velada perfecta con un brindis. Rieron y conversaron por última vez, y entonces Brad se levantó y llamó a término el primer baile exclusivo del Glee Club. Ya era casi medianoche.

Los ojos de Santana se humedecieron ya que esa sería la última vez que los vería a todos reunidos en ese lugar. A esos chicos que eran como su familia e incluso más cercanos. Cómo iba a saber la chica cuan ciertos se harían sus pensamientos de aquí al final de la noche.

- Cuando estemos a solas debo decirte algo.

Brittany la miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, de todos modos ya se enteraría.

Luego de los respectivos abrazos y despedidas, las dos chicas se encontraron solas caminando a lo largo de uno de los costados de las gradas del campo de fútbol. La noche no era muy clara, por lo que la cancha no estaba tan iluminada como Santana hubiera deseado. De todas formas, estaban juntas y ese era su momento, nada era más importante que eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme, San?

Santana no dijo nada en un principio. Se detuvieron junto al extremo final de las gradas. Santana tomó las manos de Brittany con cuidado, acariciándolas y pensando cuando afortunada era de tener a esa chica a su lado. Sonriendo, se dio el tiempo de soñar por unos segundos más en todo el futuro que tenían por delante.

- Brittany, yo…

_Un departamento, la universidad, un estudio de baile, hijos, una familia… una vida._

Santana ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que fue interrumpida por un grupo de risas disonantes. Las dos chicas alzaron la vista y Santana se giró sobresaltada por la repentina interrupción. Así fue como se vieron enfrentadas a un grupo de jugadores de futbol, los mismos que hacían de sus burlas a ellas, a Kurt y al Glee Club un hobby diario. Santana soltó inmediatamente las manos de Brittany y se puso delante de ella, sirviendo de escudo de manera instintiva. Desde que los padres de Rachel comenzaran con su programa de protección las bromas se habían replegado un poco, pero las caras que tenían ahora sus "compañeros" le decían a Santana que no tramaban nada bueno.

- Chicos, ¿necesitan algo?

Nadie respondió, pero siguieron acercándose y cuando estaban a pocos metros de ellas, la proximidad comenzó a poner nerviosa a Santana. _¿Qué demonios pueden querer?_ Ellas no se metían con ellos, animaban en sus partidos de todas formas, no se cruzaban en su camino, ayudaban en sus campañas cuando necesitaban recaudar dinero e intentaban por todos los medios no hacer nada "impropio" en su presencia. Este no era el momento para desquites.

- ¿Ya terminó el baile? – la voz de Brittany denotaba un miedo profundo. Estaban en el campo de futbol, alejadas del gimnasio y nadie parecía andar cerca. No era el mejor lugar para encontrarse a solas con chicos como ellos.

- Oh, no… aún continua, pero… - la sonrisa burlona del que estaba más cerca, Tyler, desapareció de su rostro y la reemplazó una expresión sería – su bailecito si que terminó, ¿no? – escupió en el suelo y dio un paso adelante, haciendo retroceder sin pensarlo a Santana.

Brittany guardó silencio, y tras la espalda de Santana tomó la mano de la chica. El ligero temblor de esta no ayudó a tranquilizarla.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Tyler.

- No me tientes, López – el grupo volvió a dar unos pasos hasta que las tuvieron rodeadas.

_Rayos… rayos… rayos…_

- ¿De-deseas algo? – Santana se maldijo internamente por lo débil que había sonado su voz. Algunos chicos rieron ante esto y Tyler volvió a sonreír.

- Sí, López… claro que deseo algo – ahora el rostro del chico estaba muy cerca del de ella y su aliento cargado a alcohol inundó su nariz y le dio nauseas. Santana cerró los ojos y por unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco, eso hasta que el aire volvió a sentirse limpio a su alrededor por alguna razón.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Tyler tirado en el suelo con otro chico intentando levantarlo, mientras un brazo protector descansaba por delante de su pecho. No fue difícil para la chica adivinar qué había ocurrido. Brittany reaccionó y empujó al matón lejos de ella, y el alcohol ayudó a hacerlo caer. Lo cual, por un lado agradecía, pero sabía que lo que vendría como represalia podía no ser bueno.

La expresión enajenada de Tyler era una confirmación de aquello.

- Tyler… - Santana odiaba el miedo en su voz, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. No después de leer tantas veces como terminaban este tipo de encuentros.

- ¡Perra! – no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De repente Santana se vio en el suelo con un ardor terrible en el rostro, justo en el lugar donde Tyler la había abofeteado. Pero eso no era lo más importante, lo que le daba más temor era que Tyler iba a por Brittany – Ya verán, malditas…

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Pateó la pantorrilla de Tyler para hacerlo caer nuevamente e intentó levantarse del suelo para poner a salvo a Brittany, pero una patada en el costado por parte de otro chico la detuvo. Y luego otra en su costado contrario, y otra y otra. Tyler ya estaba de pie y se estaba sacudiendo la ropa, cuando estuvo enteramente repuesto los demás dejaron de patearla y le dieron paso a él.

- Marimacha ¡¿acaso crees que no las vimos a ustedes y a los mariquitas esos bailando en su estúpido salón? – otra patada directo a sus costillas provocó que el aire abandonara los pulmones de Santana - ¡¿acaso creíste que podías venir y divertirte con tu noviecita? Perra… ¡los de tu tipo no son bienvenidos aquí!

- Oye, chico… tal vez no deberías – otro jugador intentó calmarlo, pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

- ¡¿También quieres una paliza, Josh?

Santana alzó una de sus manos y la extendió hacia adelante, sintiendo el áspero suelo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Entre las imágenes borrosas que podía distinguir notó el color rojizo manchando el suelo, su sangre seguramente. Brittany estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, temblando y otro grupo de chicos la estaba rodeando, impidiendo que escapara.

- Déjala… déjala, Tyler…

- ¿Acaso escuché mal? La perra me está diciendo que hacer… me está dando órdenes…

- No es eso… solo…

- ¡A mí no me das órdenes! – y así siguió la golpiza. Sin darle tiempo siquiera para respirar o pensar, lo único que podía procesar Santana entre tanto dolor era el hecho de que agradecía que fuera ella y no Brittany la receptora de tales golpes. Podía sentir sus huesos resistiendo los pisotones en su espalda y piernas, pero también sabía que no resistirían por mucho tiempo. Algunas patadas iban dirigidas a sus brazos y otras esquivaban de milagro su cabeza, de repente el crujido característico de los huesos al romperse se dejó escuchar como un ruido seco en los oídos de todos, a lo cual le siguió un lastimero grito de parte de Santana y algunas risas incrédulas de parte de algunos chicos. El suelo rasposo magullaba su cuerpo, y manos igual de ásperas tiraban de su ropa entre gritos y risas. Quería gritar, pero la voz ya no le salía, ya no tenía aire para eso.

Santana no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, contentándose con el sadismo de su sangre manchando el cemento, alimentados por el hipnotizante contraste del rojizo brillante contra la oscuridad del lugar. Debieron ser solo unos pocos minutos, pero a Santana le parecieron horas infinitas y tortuosas. Y aunque no lo esperaba, de repente todo se detuvo.

- Creo que la perra ya aprendió su lugar… - Tyler rió en voz alta, eufórico como un soldado loco en mitad de una batalla.

Entonces escuchó los pasos sobre el asfalto, como estos se alejaban un trecho y se dirigían hacia Brittany. Tenía todas las intenciones de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

_¿Qué sucede? ¡Rayos… rayos, Brittany! Britt… levántate, Santana idiota, levántate…_

La posición de su cara contra el frío suelo, mientras la calidez de su sangre la rodeaba, le permitía observar como el grupo se cernía sobre Brittany, rodeándola, cortándole todas las salidas. Cuando su grito ahogado interrumpió el silencio de la noche, Santana quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Los golpes que recibía el cuerpo de su amada era como si se los estuvieran dando a ella y dolían incluso el doble de los que había recibido minutos antes. Pero lo que más dolía era la expresión en los ojos de Brittany. Era una mezcla extraña, entre miedo, dolor y un raro sentimiento, a Santana le daba la impresión de que Brittany se sentía de igual manera que ella momentos antes. Agradecida de que fuera ella recibiendo los golpes y no la otra.

Su cuerpo le rogaba que se mantuviera en el suelo, sabía que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debía reservarlas para mantenerse despierta y resistir hasta que alguien llegara. Pero no podía, no podía hacerlo. Debía defender a Brittany, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Por el futuro, el de Brittany, el de ambas. Sus dedos reaccionaron, sintiendo la aspereza del suelo nuevamente y aferrándose a ella. Primero posicionó con fuerza su mano contra el suelo y con gran esfuerzo se levantó un poco para poder apoyarse en su otro brazo. Escupió sangre en el suelo y trago saliva. Se impulsó con sus brazos y luego de dos intentos consiguió ponerse de rodillas. El aire le faltaba y estaba segura de que ese dolor en su costado no era normal, algunas de sus costillas debían estar rotas.

_Demonios… cómo… cómo terminamos así… ¿por qué?_

Antes de ponerse de pie con sus últimas fuerzas, pudo ver como Brittany la miraba y como le hablaba sin palabras, esperando que leyera sus labios. "No te levantes, no te levantes, no te levantes…"

_Debo levantarme._

- Deja… - sus primeras palabras apenas fueron audibles, cerró los ojos y el grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios a continuación gasto lo que quedaba de sus energías - ¡Déjenla! – entonces su pecho dolió por un momento, y luego el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

Vio por última vez los ojos aterrorizados de Brittany, antes de que uno de los jugadores la golpeara y la dejara inconsciente, quedando la chica tirada en el suelo con el rostro cubierto por su cabello. Fue consciente de que el grupo la miraba entre sorprendido de verla en pie y encolerizado de que lo estuviera. Y sabía que debía moverse, sabía que debía defenderse, pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Ya no quería más guerra.

¿Y no era eso lo que todos deseaban? Ya todos estaban hartos de la guerra, ¿no? Habían perdido tantas personas y estando en constante peligro de un ataque inminente, ¿por qué seguir peleando por nimiedades? Ella estaba harta de la violencia, harta… harta de perder personas. Brittany había perdido su padre y ella su hermano… y estaba segura que algunos de esos chicos también habían perdido personas por defender este país y sus supuestos ideales nobles.

_¿Qué hicimos?_

- López… si que eres una perra difícil… pero te voy a enseñar, estoy gustoso de hacerlo.

Los golpes que sucedieron a esas palabras, Santana no fue consciente de ellos. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, porque ya no podía sentir nada. El tiempo se había detenido, sus pulmones también, su corazón hace ya un rato que había dado su último latido y la última imagen con la que su mente se había quedado era el rostro expectante de Brittany deseosa de saber la noticia que Santana iba a darle. Entonces la ceguera se apoderó de sus ojos y se sumergió en la más profunda oscuridad.

_Un departamento, la universidad, el estudio de baile, familia… una vida… un futuro…_

Santana abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían raudas por su rostro. Así que de esa manera había ocurrido. Izuko la observaba impasible sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol muerto.

- ¿Por qué…? – murmuró.

- Los humanos son unos animales curiosos – se limitó a responderle la muchacha.

Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza y una rabia que nunca antes había sentido la inundó por completo. Era como si su alma estuviera siendo corrompida por algo mucha más grande que ella, por una sed de venganza que ella no creía ser capaz de sentir.

_No es justo… ¡no es justo!_

- Las víctimas de homicidio, como en tu caso – que esa entidad ignorara de aquella manera su dolor, no hacía más que alimentar la rabia y el odio en el corazón de Santana – tienen dificultades para aceptar la muerte y encontrar reposo.

- ¡Fue injustificado! Cómo… cómo te atreves si quiera a decir que debo aceptar mi muerte si…

- ¿Qué más te queda? – la mirada sin emociones que le dedicaran, enmudeció a Santana - ¿Qué mas te queda que aceptar que estás muerta, Santana López?

Santana miró hacia otro lado. Apretando los puños hasta que sus uñas se hundieron en carne y la sangre comenzó a correr por entre sus dedos.

- Debes elegir uno de los tres destinos posibles – la muchacha bajó del árbol con solemnidad, hablando en voz queda y calma – Primero, aceptar la muerte e ir al paraíso; segundo, seguir siendo un alma y vagar eternamente por el mundo de los vivos; y, tercero… maldecir a una persona y matarla.

… _maldecir a una persona… y matarla._

- ¿Cualquier persona?

Izuko paseó alrededor de Santana, meditando tal vez. La respuesta ya la sabía pero evaluaba a la chica, evaluaba la ira que nacía en su interior y tal vez sopesaba a donde esa ira la dirigiría.

- Sin embargo, elegir esa opción implica estar preparada para atenerse a sus consecuencias.

- No importan las consecuencias, dime… ¿cualquier persona?

El ente espiritual volvió a guardar silencio, para desesperación de Santana.

- ¿Quién?

- Tyler.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Preguntas la razón? Dios… ¡mira donde estamos! Mírame…

- Entonces, cambio mi pregunta, ¿por quién?

Santana no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, inmediatamente a su mente vino la imagen sonriente de Brittany y luego la imagen de su cuerpo inmóvil en el piso, sangrando profusamente. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva o qué. Frunció el ceño y nuevamente sintió ese fuego vengativo quemar todo a su paso dentro de ella.

- Brittany… - susurró.

- Brittany – repitió Izuko.

Entonces el paisaje cambió y Santana, algo confundida, se vio cegada por la intensidad de las luces blanquecinas que la rodearon sin previo aviso. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a sus alrededores y a escuchar lo que sucedía en su entorno. El ruido lejano de una sirena de ambulancia, pasos apresurados, gritos, términos que había escuchado a su padre decir alguna vez, ruido de maquinas y el frio tan característicos de lugares como aquellos. Una sala de emergencias.

_Brittany…_

- ¿Ella está aquí? – preguntó, solo podía rogar por que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

La muchacha solo se limitó a caminar por los blancos pasillos del hospital, cruzándose con heridos, enfermeras, familiares y médicos. Algunos de los desahuciados parecían verla, unos con temor, otros deseando reunirse con ella; para Santana eso era clara señal de que les quedaba poco tiempo en el mundo mortal. Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos más, pasaron por pasillos desolados y subieron escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Allí el silencio era casi absoluto, solo roto por el monótono sonido de las maquinas y ese bip constante que daba a conocer cada latido de los pacientes. A mitad del pasillo estaba la habitación de Brittany.

Obviamente no podía ver a Santana, pero aunque ella fuera tan tangible como lo era en vida, tampoco podría verla. Brittany estaba en coma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

- Desde el día de tu muerte… cinco días.

- Y ella…

- Cayó en coma justo antes de que partieras.

Santana no estaba segura de qué era peor. Que Brittany estuviera en coma o que por la misma razón no supiera que Santana no había sobrevivido. Tal vez era lo mejor, puede que Brittany no quisiera despertar si lo supiera.

- Ella no se merecía esto, no estaban en su derecho…

- Ningún humano tiene el derecho de arrebatarle la vida al otro.

- Los odio…

- Debemos marcharnos.

Y sin que Santana pudiera oponerse, volvieron a aparecer en el frío y desolado descampado, frente a la puerta. Esta parecía aún más más imponente que antes, más sombría y lúgubre. Y la llamaba de manera aún más insistente.

- Debes elegir entre las tres opciones.

Lo único que estaba presente en la mente de Santana en ese momento era el cuerpo maltrecho de Brittany en el suelo junto a las gradas y luego durmiendo tranquila en la cama de hospital, perdida en su mente detenida en el tiempo. Su cuerpo lleno de moretones y rasguños, parte de su cabeza cubierta de vendas, puede que incluso nunca pudiera volver a bailar. ¿Cómo podía Santana no indignarse? Estaba atrapada en este lugar lejos de Brittany porque alguien impuso sobre ellas un castigo inmerecido.

- Quiero maldecir a Tyler – no había otra salida. Debía pagar.

Izuko la miró por un momento y Santana, por primera vez, creyó atisbar un brillo extraño en esos ojos, tan pequeño que juraría lo había imaginado. Pero no, estaba ahí, lo sabe y no lo entiende.

- Aquel que asesina a otro, como aquel que se suicida – la voz calma de la muchacha la desespera, ¡no era tiempo de estar tranquilos! -, cae a los infiernos.

- No importa.

- Allí sufrirás eternamente sin esperanzas de rencarnación.

- ¡Te dije que no importaba! – Izuko le dio la espalda, alejándose hacia la puerta - ¡Tyler merece el infierno y más!

- Y tú tendrás que sufrir los mismos males.

- No es importante lo que pueda pasarme… pero Brittany… lo que le hicieron a Brittany – Santana cayó de rodillas, sin poder aguantar ese fuego oscuro que la abrasaba.

- Puede que tú no te preocupes por tu persona, lo cual es una triste característica que algunos humanos comparten, pero hay una persona en tu vida… - la muchacha hizo una pausa, acercándose a Santana y acuclillándose a su lado, para susurrarle en su oído, con las mil voces de la sabiduría – hay una persona en el mundo a la que no le agradaría que fueras al infierno.

Santana no dijo nada, aún consumida por la rabia.

_¿Qué importa si voy al infierno o no? Nunca más podré ver a Brittany, y nuestro futuro juntas… ya no existe…_

- Santana – la voz de Izuko se volvió más imponente e intensa - ¿Eliges aceptar la muerte y esperar a que los tuyos asciendan contigo al paraíso? O prefieres maldecir al tal Tyler y que la condena del sufrimiento eterno caiga sobre los dos.

- Yo…

_Teníamos sueños, yo tenía sueños… yo…_

- Tienes doce días para decidir tu destino.


End file.
